Endless Dreaming
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: "i don't want to sleep!" Hiccup told himself as he was getting ready for bed.


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon, Boden and Una belong to my friend Kelseyalicia

 **A.N. this takes place in Dragon city after Kelsey's story Dragon City, so Loki has been locked in Helhime but has found the nightmare crystal and is giving Hiccup nightmares as payback for stopping him destroying the world. Also the nightmare found in this story is from Kelseyalicia's story Spirit bonded sibilings, and was created by hiccupandtoothless294 from fanfiction, credit to her for the nightmare.**

Night was coming, and Hiccup hated the night **.** He hated it so much because it meant he would unwillingly fall asleep no matter how much he tried not to. Hiccup went back to his room after tucking his brother Boden and sister Una into bed. "Great I'm gonna have one hell of a time trying to wake up from these nightmares." Hiccup muttered to himself, as he got ready for bed.

In the room next door Boden lay awake. He was worried about his older brother. No matter how bad Hiccup's nightmares got he couldn't get his brother to wake up. He even went so far as to dump a bucket of water on him. That did nothing exept get his brothers bed all wet, he had to change the sheets the next day as punishment. Boden always had to ask his parents for help in waking him up.

As soon as Hiccup closed his eyes he was in that dream. The one from his first broken life, that dream was always the first of the night.

Boden was startled awake by a scream, he ran to his brother's room, and was always surprised no one else was awoken by Hiccup's blood curdling screams. Hiccup was trashing and screaming in his bed. "this is bad it's worse then usual, I might have to have him pinned down this time." Boden whispered. "but who can I ask for help?" he asked himself. Then he had an idea, he would ask Una for help. She was strong for a five year old.

The nightmares Hiccup always got from his first broken life were always bad. But this one was the worst of all.

 _Hiccup was walking through what could only be described as a dark woods. However the bark of these trees was black like the wood of a Loki tree. The leaves were a dark sinister red and black in color. The skies above were as red as blood. The ground beneath his foot and metal leg was a dark revolting green, along with some patches that were a dead brown in color._

 _He continued to walk through the landscape until he found someone. It was himself and under him laid the bodies of Una, Valka, Astrid and Toothless. All of them where covered in blood and burns._

 _He stumbled backwards his body trembling with fear. Never in the Nine Realms did he ever feel so helpless, so weak...so...scared. Not even when his best friend had been forced to kill his father. He was seeing before him everything he loved dead and gone…forever!_

" _Tick tock. Time is fleeting on your clock tick tock history is ending on the clock" the other Hiccup said in a mocking singsong tone of voice. He little by little turned to face Hiccup. Hiccup's heart threaten to come out his throat if it hadn't been swelled shut with fear unable to scream._

 _"Who and what are you?!" Hiccup cried once he could speak again trying to get a hold of himself. The boy tilted his head as if confused as if he didn't understand that he was the one being talked too. "What did you do to my family… you…you …you sadist?!"_

 _The dark Hiccup laughed manically. "Who needs family or who needs love? All you need is fear, is death! Hahaha. "_

 _Hiccup worked up the courage to stare at the dark side of himself. "You think that's what it means? To take innocent people's lives for no god forsaken reason?! The only time I will ever take a life if it was meant to save anyone I love. No I would rather my own life be taken then one of my family, to protect my village! Even if it costs me my life!"_

Boden made up his mind; even though he hated to wake his sister up in the middle of the night, he needed help. Praying that Hiccup wouldn't accidentally hurt himself he went to his sister's room.

Una was sleeping soundly when she was shaken awake by her older brother. Looking at Boden with bleary eyes she knew why he was waking her up in the middle of the night. "Another nightmare?" she asked plainly. "yes."

"go back to our big brother I'll meet you their after I get mommy and daddy." Una said getting out of bed. "Alright" Boden said returning to Hiccup's room.


End file.
